1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a flatbed scanner's upper housing, and particularly, to an improved scanner upper housing which utilizes an integrally formed block member to locate a transparent platform over the upper housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flatbed scanner generally includes a transparent platform for placing thereon an object to be scanned, and such transparent platform is usually located over an upper housing of the scanner. A traditional method for locating the transparent platform is to firstly label special adhesive tapes over each edge of the transparent platform, then adhere the same over the upper housing.
However, the above method would generate the following drawbacks:
(a) The adherence of the tape would decline depending on the temperature and moisture so as to decrease the adherent effect. The transparent platform may detach from the upper housing when conducting a UL drop test. PA1 (b) The transparent platform would be very difficult to be dis-assembled for further handling after it is firmly adhered over the upper housing. PA1 an integrally formed housing including a plurality of side walls and an internal surface having a concave portion; and PA1 a plurality of block members provided on at least one rim of the internal surface adjacent to the concave portion for mounting the transparent platform over the internal surface.